Play With Me
by TaShYrEi
Summary: She was acting suspiciously. But the strange thing is, he's involved in it. And the guys are determined to find out what she's hiding from them. [Seto x Anzu][oneshot]


**Play With Me**

_Disclaimer: If Yuugiou was mine…Shizuka would still probably be blind…_

**Yup…Another one-shot…But this time, for Seto and Anzu! I noticed that I wrote a couple of Jou x Anzu oneshots that I'm beginning to neglect my most fave pair…So here it is!**

…

She closed her eyes briefly and breathed. She looked over to the right side, then to the left—no one was there. She sighed and walked her way down the empty school corridor.

She couldn't risk anyone seeing her.

"Mazaki."

The brunette slightly flinched from the low voice.

"I-I know. L-let's get going, y-you jerk." She muttered, her voice nervous.

"As you wish." Came the simple reply.

With only a few steps, a click and a zoom—they were nowhere to be seen.

* * *

"Hey, have you seen Anzu yesterday?" A small voice entered into the scene.

"Nope. She seemed to be rushing about something—but I don't know what." Jounouchi rubbed his chin, apparently deep in thought.

"Now that topic has been brought up, don't you think she's acting a little strange for the past few days?" Honda remarked, with his mood same as the blonde's.

"Ehh…Aren't you just imagining stuff?" Yugi tried to defend his female friend.

"Maybe." Jounouchi answered. "But the weird thing is—she was gone at the same time Moneybags left…Isn't that a bit suspicious?"

"No way, Jou…" Honda gasped. "You don't think that she…"

"Oh, God. Could Anzu and Kaiba be…" Jounouchi's eyes widened. "Yuck. It makes me feel sick just to _think_ that they're…"

"Jou, please don't tell me…" Honda's face paled.

Yugi watched as the two exchanged disgusted glances with confusion written all around his face. "What? What are you talking about?"

"Yugi, this isn't something little kids should know…"

"But I'm not a little kid!"

"Oh. Yeah."

"So what are you talking about?"

"Well…" Jounouchi fumbled as he placed a hand on Yugi's shoulder. "You're kinda naïve to get what we're talking about…"

"Jou's right." Honda nodded in agreement. "You may be the same age as us but you're still—"

"A kid." Yugi answered wistfully.

* * *

The three boys were miraculously done already with fixing their lockers and kept an eye on both Seto and Anzu.

"See? There's nothing." Yugi said.

Anzu got her outdoor shoes and replaced her slippers. Out of the crowd, a hand stretched and touched the brunette on the shoulder—the hand attached to an arm, the arm attached to a shirt and the shirt was attached to—

Kaiba?

Anzu turned around and was face to face with the CEO. He seemed to be whispering something to the dancer—something the guys couldn't decipher. She merely nodded without a word.

"Well you could be wrong." Jounouchi grinned.

* * *

Anzu told the others she was coming home early. Which she did.

She changed into her home clothes and lay on the bed, eventually falling to sleep.

But something—or rather someone—didn't want her to get into dreamland just yet.

RIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNGGGGGGGG!

Anzu groped for her mobile phone placed on the bedside table and held it up to her ear.

"Hello? Anzu here."

"Mazaki." Just from the mere mention of her name, she already figured out as to who the mysterious voice belonged.

"Why are you calling me?"

"I didn't hear the English homework."

"You're supposed to write your own poem. Something about love, I think."

"Bleh. How disgusting."

"Now, _Seto_, we both know you called here for another purpose." Anzu emphasized the CEO's first name.

"Fine. I'm just telling you the new place. Not far from Domino High."

"Uhm. Okay. But I'm telling you, I'm not gonna go easy on you."

"So am I. You'll be screaming all the way to hell."

"I'd love to see you make me."

"Oh, I will. And you'll regret it."

"Really? Or would it be the other way around?"

"_Anzu_…You'll never want to _play_ with _another_ one again. I guarantee it."

"Hah. You better live up to that. 'Cause you're not going on top _this_ time. It's me. Got that?"

"We'll just see about that."

Then he hung up.

* * *

"Why are we doing this?" Yugi asked as Jounouchi, Honda and himself hid behind a thick bush.

"Keep it down!" Jounouchi whispered in panic.

"Err…Okay." Yugi shrugged.

"Shut your traps, here they come!" Honda warned them both.

"Wha—?" Yugi was about to ask something but both Jounouchi and Honda's hands shot up instantly to cup his mouth.

Not so distant were blue eyes fixed on blue, and brunette hair flying with brunette.

Seto tugged on Anzu's arm, motioning her to follow him inside the black limousine—but the dancer remained at her place.

"Are…you sure about this?" Anzu hesitantly asked. "What if they find out about this?"

Seto only smirked. "I'm _positive_." Then he bent closer until he reached her ear. He whispered something again—this time, making Anzu blush.

Yugi's eyes widened.

Anzu gently pushed the smirking CEO away. And there came a—

Giggle.

And a snort.

In no time at all, Anzu willingly followed Seto to his limo. The three were left gaping as the vehicle sped off.

"So, do you believe me now?" Jounouchi grinned widely, his eyes pronouncing victory.

Yugi managed to suppress a frown from forming, "Yes."

Honda slapped Jou on the back and called a taxi. In a few seconds, a yellow cab parked next to them and the window rolled open.

"Follow that black limo," Honda directed, pointing to the tiny image of Seto's limo disappearing into the road, "And step on it."

…

The taxi pulled up to a stop in front of a shabby, abandoned, three-story building. Right next to it was the black limo.

"Are you sure this is it?" Jounouchi asked, scratching his head with a puzzled expression. "Doesn't look like where Kaiba would be hanging out to me."

"You said it." Honda's eyes scanned the small place.

"Let's just go, okay?" Two pairs of eyes fell on the boy. Yugi looked a lot more serious than he was a few minutes ago.

They stepped inside—and it proved no difference from the outside. In the middle of the room was a small, wooden table speckled with dust—besides that, the room was totally empty. Cobwebs hang loosely on the ceiling, giving the entire place a Halloween atmosphere.

"Gee, Jou. This place is giving me the creeps…" Honda clung onto his blonde friend.

"Don't act like a sissy, Honda! Get a grip!" Jounouchi tried to slap some sense into the pencil-head although he was scared himself.

"Come on, you guys." Yugi walked fearlessly and headed for the staircase.

* * *

"_Seto_—" Anzu hissed in between breaths. "I…I—"

"You what?"

"I hate you." Anzu grumbled as she punched him lightly in the chest. "Why _here_?"

"It's _perfect_. Nobody'll be here to bother us." Seto stated a-matter-of-factly.

"Perfect my foot! This place is filled with crawling things!" Anzu balled her fist and flung it to the CEO.

But Seto caught her hand just in time. "Privacy, get it?" He smirked.

* * *

"I think this is it." Jounouchi stared at the lone door existing in the hallway.

"Let's open it, then." Honda reached for the knob and began to turn it. But he couldn't. It was locked.

"Maybe, they're there." Yugi suggested. The three of them leaned against the door and listened.

"Seto! Enter the darn hole!" A high-pitched voice screamed. The guys concluded it was Anzu's.

"Oh my gawd…What _hole_ is she talking about?" Jounouchi bit his lip.

"Shut up, woman! I can't concentrate!" Another voice—which was presumably Seto's—snapped at the first voice.

"There! Closer…closer…You're almost there! Just a little more…" Anzu shrieked excitedly.

There was the distinct sound of a creaking bed.

"Keep quiet! Stop moving, will you? I can't get it on target!" Seto growled.

"Holy cow…_Target_?" Honda's face paled.

More screeching bed sounds ensued. For a few minutes, there was no exchange of words.

"**SETO**!" Anzu screamed. "Ohhh…" She moaned.

Yugi gulped. Hard.

"You, idiot! You kept on moving that I completely missed it!" Seto snarled bitterly.

"I didn't mean it! I was just…nervous that you'd…"

"Why don't you just stay put, you moron?"

"Uhh…I will. Just get it this time, okay?"

"Fine, whatever."

A few moments of silence.

"Quick, Seto! Push it!"

Scraping bed sounds began again.

"I-I can't…It's stuck!"

"_What's_ stuck?" The three boys sweated a great amount.

"It can't be stuck!" Anzu worriedly countered. "Pull it up!"

"Okay. It's fine, now."

"Push it harder!"

The creaking bed sounds became louder.

"**AAAHHHHH**!" Anzu cried.

"Okay, _that_ does it. It's gone too far. I'm going in." Jounouchi muttered angrily with his foot ready to destroy the door.

"Wait, Jou! You can't just barge in!" Honda and Yugi tried to stop him. But it was too late. Jounouchi's foot practically smashed the door.

"Stop right there!" He declared as he pointed at the two who were—

Playing video games?

Seto and Anzu instantaneously stopped and turned to look at the intruders.

"Jounouchi, Honda and…Yugi? What are you doing here?" Anzu questioned perplexedly.

"I…uhh…we thought that you were…uhm…ahh…" Jounouchi anxiously played with his fingers.

"Hah. Let's see you top that, _Anzu_." Seto smirked exultantly.

Anzu stared at the television screen as her face twisted into an expression of horror. "NOOOOOO! You couldn't! I spent so much time to beat that score! You jerk!"

The three blinked.

Honda was the first one to recover. "So what's with the…_first_ name calling?"

Anzu sighed. "Well, you see, it's like this. We both found out that we had the same passion for a certain video game. And…we decided to consider ourselves comrades…and rivals, at the same time. We try to beat each other's scores every week. And we have punishments for the loser. So there you have it."

"So that explains everything. You were just playing video games all this time." Yugi shot a glare to Jounouchi's direction.

"Ahh…well…We gotta go. See ya." Jounouchi turned around and madly dashed for the door in embarrassment. Yugi and Honda followed shortly thereafter.

A moment of silence.

"Are they gone now?" Seto asked.

"Yeah." Anzu replied.

"Now, let's get to **real **business."

"Gladly."

With that, Seto pushed her down the mattress and kissed her neck.

…

**Honestly, I'm quite busy right now. I also made a couple of fanarts. And I have truckloads of assignments. So I won't be able to update IDY soon…No one's reading it anyway to even care…**

**Oh, and I really loved making this! It's been ages since I made an azureshipping fic! So there you are! Please review!**


End file.
